Crystals of Imortality
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Simply put, another AU vampire story but it has a twist! Not that yaoi isn't common amung these but what the hell. Pairings: JouSeto, YamiSeto, HondaSeto, HondaYami, YugiRyou, YamiRyou, BakuraRyou, OtogiHonda and YugiYami. o.o Just read it.


Rated: R for yaoi, uber swearing, violence, drug abuse, and alchohol. 

Genra: Romance/Drama

Characters: Ryou, Yuugi, Jonouchi (Jou), Otogi, Seto, Yami, Bakura, Honda

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own YuGiOh. Or the characters. Or Linkin Park. Or even Linkin Park's song. SO DON'T SUE US! o.o

Oni: Yay! I am very proud to introduce my co-author for this story. My dear cousin, Melody!

Melody: Hi people!

Oni: Okay, we made the disclaimer, told the rating and the genera... I think we're done. On with the fic!

Crystals of Imortality

Chapter one: Just an Urben Legend

"This urben legend... It has haunted the citizens of the small town for centuries. A dark mansion on the hill-side which appears to be empty. Teenagers dissapearing once a month in large quantities only to be found again... Dead. Their fluids would be drained and they were always found in the same place; the front gates of the manor. Citizens have tried to leave but the forsaken town continues to draw them back. They can't hide. And they can't run...

The last recorded case was about a century ago. The house is still there. The killings had stopped but every once in a while a teenager who dares to enter the houses ominous gates will turn up dead about a week later, completely drained of all fluids and life."

Ryou shuddered and clung to the pillow he was holding. Otogi snorted. "Nice. Scare the crap outta the new guy. He's never gonna hang out with us ever again." The raven-haired ffifteen-year-old glared at the new transfer student. "Jou memorizes those stories because he dosen't have a lfe"

Yet Otogi couldn't help but to slightly tremble at the strange cold wind that just entered the open window. Jou's shadow streched across the dark colored carpet .

The only light fixture in the room was a violet sented candle Jou had stolen from Kizuka. Jou had planned this erie scene for the last week, ever since he was invited to the sleep over. "So, are you afraid of the house Yugi?" He asked the violet eyed teen, grinning.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think you're scared out of your mind!"

Yugi playfully hit his blond friend's shoulder. "Shut up, numb scull. You know I'm not scared of that house. I never have been. And you keep changing the story anyway. The first time you told it you said it ate cats. Then you said it ate kids. And now you say teenagers. But I must admit that your detail has gotten better over the years."

Otogi laughed at the dumbfounded look on Jou's face. "Way to tell him off, Yugi!"

"What are you laughing at you pansy! I bet your too scared to go to front lawn of manor!" Jou accused.

"Sure. And your so brave I recall a Halloween six years ago where someone had to changed his pants after seeing the haunted house at school," Laughed Otogi

"Shut the hell up! Your scared out of your mind of the manor." Jou cried, his pride sightly hurt.

"Come on guys this is supposed to be a fun party. Yugi wanted.." Ryou mumbled before being cut off by the blond sixteen-year-old.

"Quiet, Ryou. You shouldn't even be here. Yugi was nice to invite you but the only reason we let you come was because you were bringing the chips. I want you to prove your cool enugh to be our friend. Go with Mr.Otogi to the manner."

"We'll do more than that! We're ringing the door bell!" Otogi shot back.

"Guys, that's tresspassing on privite property!" Yugi piped in.

"So your scared too, aren't you Yugi?" Otogi said.

"No way!" Cried Yugi.

"Than that settles that. Yugi, Ryou , and I will go to the manner tomorrow night." Otogi added before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Ryou was about to try to get out of the dare but decide against it. After loosing as many friends as Ryou has you tend to do anything you can to keep the ones you have. Even facing centian terror and death.

Yugi glanced at Ryou, hoping that Jou hadn't hurt his feelings too badly. What Jou had said hadn't been true at all. The truth of the matter was that Yugi had a crush on his new clasmate. He hadn't told Otogi and Jou, though, from fear that they'd be angry at him. He silently decided he would talk to Ryou later just to make sure he was okay.

Otogi yawned slightly and pushed off the wall. "Well if we're going to that manor and the rave tomorrow we might as well get a lot of sleep."

"Ryou isn't coming with us, is he?" Jou asked, giving Ryou a dirty look.

Ryou looked away, swallowing back tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. 'Why does he hate me so much...?'

"Of course Ryou's coming with."

Ryou's head snapped up and he looked over at the speaker. Jou and Otogi looked at Yugi. "You aren't serious, are you?" Jou asked.

Yugi glared at him. "I am serious. Don't question me," He all but growled. He couldn't help it. Jonouchi wasn't usually this mean and it was grateing on his nerves,

Jou shrugged. "Fine, fine. Alright, let's get some shut eye. I'll meet you guys at the rave tomorrow night, okay?" He got up and grabbed his bag. "I should get home before the old man has a hernia." He got his shoes on and waved.

Otogi sighed. "Alright you guys, Let's get some sleep." He pulled a blanket over his head after laying down on the floor. Minutes later snores could be heard from the pile on the floor.

Ryou stood up. "I'll be right back." He whispered, his voice cracking a bit. Yugi was about to follow but decided against it and crawled under the covers in his bed, though not falling asleep.

Ryou stepped out onto the balcany and closed the sliding glass door softly. He sat down in front of the railing, pulling his knees up to his chest. The tears roled down his cheeks as he looked up at the blackened sky.

'Ryou...'

He gasped and looked around. "What... What was that? Who's there?" He asked. No answer. Ryou sighed. "Come on, get a hold of yourself... Now you're hearing things again, Remember what he said, there's no such thing as a family curse." Ryou looked at the sky again and couldn't help but whimper. 'Then again... that was the last thing he told me before he dissapered...'

Seto's screams couldn't be heard. he knew that. That's the way he wanted it to be.

The music blasted from the speakers. It didn't sound like music from right next to the player but outside the room Yami and Honda could hear the words clearly.

'Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin. It's a flickering beautiful sight. Lay her down in her gingerbread coffin. When we need her she'll rise to the light...'

"It's that time of the year again, isn't it?" Whispered Honda.

"You don't have to whisper. He can't hear us. All he can hear is that music. Man, he'll have a killer head ach tomorrow." Yami replied.

"Yami..." said the shocked Honda.

"I'm not trying to pick on the guy.The truth is that I feel sorry for him. He goes thourgh this every year and there's nothing we can do. He hates us. He hates himself and our kind. He has since that day." Yami said now whispering himself.

"How long ago was that day?" Honda said leaning in so his deep voice was barley audible.

"About three," Yami answered "And no doubt he will never forget. If I would have known he was so hurt I would have done it to him first."

"It's not your fault." Honda said, soothingly.

"I'll never forget what he said, he hates the gift. He always has and always will." Yami said one final phrase before driffiting into pure silence for a moment. "Until he gets reverenge."

"We still don't know who he was, though."

"No, And I have a horrible feeling that he still blames me..."

The two were silent for a moment. Honda suddenly looked up. "The music..."

"What about it?" Yami asked, now listening as well. It was off. He looked up to see Seto standing in the doorway. "Damn ..." Yami whispered.

"Ryou... Ryou, wake up!" Yugi fet his forehead and bit his lip. "Otogi, he's ice cold!"

"Who let him out onto the balcany, huh!"

"I didn't! He said he needed to go somewhere for a second! I didn't know he would stay out here!" Yugi whined.

Otogi glared at Ryou. "Why are transfer students always so weird?" He grunted as he lifted Ryou up and carried him into the house.

"Are you feeling better, Ryou?" Yugi asked as they walked to the mansion's hill.

Ryou nodded. "I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"As long as you ain't dead, Now let's ring that doorbell and get the hell out of here." Otogi growled, wrapping his spring jacket tighter around himself. "Damn is it cold out here." He whimpered slightly, climbing the steps to the house.

"Do you think anyone's here?" Ryou asked, biting his lip.

"Don't worry, Ryou. This house has been abandoned for years." Yugi replied, casually ringing the doorbell. "See? Easy as that. Now, let's get out of here." He jumped down from the steps followed by Ryou and Otogi.

But all three froze when they heard the door open and a gruff voice grunt, "Can I help you?"

A tall violet-eyed man resembeling Yugi stood at the dark, bleak door way. Yami stared at the three freezeing travelers. The three sighed at the guy not much older then themselves. "This is privite property." Yami continued.

"Well what are you doing here?" Otogi asked.

"Well um.. me and my two friends just moved here and some kids told us this house was scary. Pht. Like they know the meaning of the word." Yami mumbled, laughing slightly to himself. " Anyways," he contiuned, "There's nothing in here but cobwebs and spiders. So, you still haven't answered me; what's your story?"

"A dare," whispered Ryou.

"Quiet man," mumbled Otogi.

Yami laughed, observeing the weary travelers, thinking how it was so strange that himself and Yugi appeared. His eyes drifited from him to the reven haired Otogi. He stopped short as he stared at Ryou.

The cold air had chapped Ryou's lips and when he had bitten it it had cut open, blood dripping down his chin. Yami stepped down and walked over to him. He leaned closer to the smaller teenager and Ryou blushed a bit as Yami inched closer to him. Yami quickly snapped out of it and pulled away, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry... I was a bit... intoxicated by your eyes." He flashed Ryou a flirty smile.

Yugi glared at Yami and Ryou. 'Who does this guy think he is!' He thought angrilly.

"Well we gotta go you now, bye." Yugi said, pulling Ryou and Otogi backwards.

"See ya around," mumbled Otogi.

Ryo smiled and waved fairwell to the dark and handsome guy. "Hey, are you guys going to the-" he began before Yugi cut him off.

"Like I said, we got to go. Farwell." Yugi yelled.

The group started off but not before asking the name of there new aquaintance. Yami happily gave him the answer and dissapeared back into the house. Yami quickly slammed the door and turned to face a worried Honda.

"Who were they and what did they want?" Honda asked.

Yami was slient, like he was in another world. "Yami," repested Honda "What did they want? Are you okay?"

Yami blinked and whipered, "The young one... He looked farmilier..."

"One of us?" Honda asked.

"No, it's impossible. He bled," answered Yami, still conserned.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

Yami looked at the clock and was suddenly in a hurry. "Yeah, we better get going. It's your turn to drag Seto with us."

"Well duh, after what you said last night he would kill you!" Honda replied, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, he'll kill me." Yami whispered laughing a little.

Honda mounted the stairs and banged on the wall on the way up to let Seto know he was coming. He learned the hard way not to sneak up on the younger brunet. "Yo, Seto! We've gotta get going. You ready yet?" Honda asked as he knocked on Seto's door.

The door swung open and a very pissed-looking Seto emerged. "I'll meet you guys there." He growled, baring his fangs.

"No, you're coming now."

"Bite me!"

"Well I would but," Honda grinned, "You don't taste very good."

"Fuck off, bastard!"

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Ya think!"

"Are you two ready yet!" Yami yelled up the stairs. The two brunets replied at the same time, Honda with 'yes' and Seto with 'no'. Yami sighed. "We need to get down there now. I don't care if you're ready or not you two get your ass' down here!"

"Yes ma'am," Honda replied.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M OVER FIVE HUNDRED DOESN'T MEAN MY HEARING IS GOING YET YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Honda mumbled.

"You know, I took you into this house and by god I can kick you out!" Yami growled as Honda came down the stairs. Yami was about to say more when Honda wrapped his arms around the elder man and kissed him.

"Shut up," Honda whispered when he pulled away.

Yami stood in shock for a moment before his slapped Honda across the face.

"Are we going? Or are you two going to start a make-out session in the alcove again?" Seto asked as he leaned against the railing.

Yami and Honda looked up at him, more than a little shocked that the brunet was so calm at the moment. Yami pushed Honda into the wall and started for the door. Honda gave Seto a funny look.

"That was only that one time," He said.

Seto glared. "Oh yeah. Just like that 'one time'-"

"I thought you were over that!" Honda pouted.

Seto's glare hardened. "Maybe I wasn't." He looked a bit hurt.

Honda blinked. "What, you were serious about that?" Seto didn't reply. "Because I just thought you were drunk." Seto slapped him and ran out the door after Yami. Honda fell against the wall again and pouted. "Damn, what's his problem?"

Seto got into the front seat. "Is it possible to leave without him?" He asked as he leaned back in the seat.

Yami shook his head. "I'm afraid we still have a few uses for him."

"You mean besides for-"

"Yes." Seto curled up against the seat, facing away from Yami. Yami leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Seto nodded but Yami knew better. He frowned and pulled Seto into his lap. Seto blinked at him but didn't object as the elder leaned forward and pressed his lips against the brunet's.

Honda climbed into the back seat and slid over so he was sitting in the middle. "Okay you guys, I'm ready to-" He looked up and his jaw dropped.

Yami slipped his tongue into Seto's mouth. Seto whimpered slightly, leaning into him. Yami slid his hands around Seto's waist and held him closer. Honda continued to stare.

A few minuted later Yami pulled away and shoved Seto back into his seat. Honda looked between the two, his mouth still hanging open. "Guys... What is going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, casually. Seto just looked out the window as though nothing had happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN! YOU TWO WERE JUST MAKING OUT!" Honda screeched.

Yami started the car and sped off.

"Where the hell is the damn band already!" yelled Jou. "They were supposed to be here thirty fucking minutes ago!" Jou may have been the calmest of those present at the rave. Well, except for Ryou and Yugi of course. "I paid ten dollars for my ticket and I want to hear music!"

"Um... Jou? The tickets were free," mumbled Ryou.

"Aww shit. A guy at the door charged me!" Jou yelled and marched off to beat the crap out of the guy, as well as get his money back. The rest of the group sighed and waited paciently. Suddenly the door slammed open along with a burst of cold air.

Honda ran and leaped on the stage yelling, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

The crowd answered with a shout in unison "YEAH!"

"Well it's gonna take fifeteen minutes to set up." The crowd was pretty angry and threw randome objects at Honda's head. Two guys who were overly drunk and high grabed Honda. One of the guys was about to punch him in the face when Seto appeared out of no where. He grabed the two guys and threw them off the stage. Honda blinked and went to thank Seto when the annoyed brunet cluched Honda's jacket in his fists and growled, "If I ever have to save your ass again it will be your last day." Seto let go of his idiot 'friend' and marched off to get his guitar. Yami walked calmly on stage and started to tune his own guitar.

Jou came marching back with a ripped jacket and no money in sight.

"Did you get your money back?" Ryou asked.

"Shut it!" Jou yelled.

"I was just asking," whimpered Ryou.

"Well keep your stupid questions to yourself."

Ryou gave Jou a dirty look and ran to the bathroom. He slamed and locked the door. He grabbed toilet paper from the stall and blew his nose.

'Ryou...'

"Who are you?"

'Ryou ...'

Ryou shuddered and decided to leave the bathroom. He turned to the door and tried to unlock it but the lock stuck. "Oh shit..." Ryou gasped as he felt someone grab him from behind...

"From the top to the bottom,"

"Bottom to top I stop,"

"At the core I've forgotten,"

"In the middle of my thoughts,"

"Taken far from my safety,"

"The picture's there,"

"The memory won't escape me,"

"But why should I care?"

Seto paused as Yami sang the first vurse of the song they were playing. His eyes scanned the crowd to see if he knew anyone. It was rare but every once in a while he actually knew someone and he would talk to them after the concert was over. He stopped on Yugi, Otogi, and Jonouchi as his part came up. He sang half-heartedly and Yami glanced at him, worriedly.

'That kid over there... He looks like Yami...' Seto thought as he frowned a bit. 'I have to talk to him later...' A small grin spead over his lips. 'Or perhaps...' He didn't finish his thought as he concentrated on his music.

Ryou cried out as he was slammed against the wall. He groaned and fell to his knees. Blood dripped from his torn shoulder. "Stop, what did I do to you!" He cried. Ryou's eyes widdened as the man standing over him sunk his fangs into his own arm. "Oh god!" Ryou winced as he watched the man. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god... Is this the curse? Being chased around by a vampire!' The man pulled away from his arm. His eyes were red but he basically looked like Ryou. Ryou blinked. The man was so pale. "Please tell me, who are you?" Ryou asked, his voice shaking.

The man knelt down and cupped Ryou's chin his his hand. "My name is Bakura. And I am your death."

As the band was packing up a piercing scream could be heard from the bathroom. Most people there were passed out or too high to care. Yugi and Otogi looked up.

"You don't think that's Ryou, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Who cares?" Jou asked as he walked up, drinking a beer. Someone from behind him grabbed the beer from Jou's hands. "Hey what the hell-!" Jou spun around to come face-to-face with Seto.

"I knew blonds were dumb but I didn't think that dumb." He said as he put the beer in a garbage can. "You're about sixteen, right? You have too much to live up to."

He eyed Jou for a moment. "Then again..." He didn't finish his sentence as he approched Yugi. "Hello."

"Umm... Hi?" Yugi blinked. Jou was fuming but just walked away to get a new beer.

"I believe you've met my friend, Yami?"

Yugi blinked. "Oh! You're one of Yami's friends?" Seto nodded. "Well, I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Yugi asked, looking confused.

Seto turned away. "My name is Seto. It was nice to meet you but I have to go." He swiftly walked away.

"Weird..." Otogi said as he watched Seto leave. "Maybe we should check on Ryou now."

The group wandered over to the bathroom where two drunk guys were pounding on the door.

"Get the hell out of there we gotta go!" One of the guys yelled. The other guy started to vomit while his friend continued to slam into the door, finally knocking it loose. The matalic door fell foward, knocking the guy against the wall. He fell to the floor with a bump on his head. Yugi and Otogi looked into the dark room. A sudden chill ran down their spines as they saw a pool of blood on the floor. Yugi ran into the bathroom.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you in here!" Yugi shouted.

The only answer was a cold wind blowing from the small window on the opposite corner of the room. Otogi backed out of the room in terror, not able to say

anything. He choked, almost tripping over the drunken man by the door. Yugi also left the room in the same fashion.

"We should call the cops," Yugi suggested as they ran down the hall

"And what the hell would we tell them! We were at a rave! Crap, we would be in jail in a minute!" Otogi answered.

"Well then, what do you think we should do? Let Ryou get murdered?"

"He might be dead already!" Yugi glared at one of his so-called friends. He didn't want to think of that possibility but he knew deep down that Otogi could be right...

Oni: Yay! First chapter is done. ;

Matt: R&R

Melody: Bye People!

Oni: I have an idea! If you guys can guess who wrote what then I'll write you a fanfiction of your choice. If you're going to actually do that, though, e-mail me. o.o


End file.
